three times will byers' heart broke and one time he broke down
by starrynightynight
Summary: basically it's fluff and angst, there is a couple of words about STRETCHING for the s*x but other than that, it's okay also, TRIGGER WARNING: death and. if there are any mistakes just let me know, english is NOT my first language but i tried! i swear


•one•

snow ball. ah, who wouldn't like to go there and dance with their loved ones? will — for example — couldn't dance with the person he loved. he loved mike. mike wheeler was the most beautiful person he has ever met or seen. mike has such a pretty face, that whenever he looked at him, whenever his eyes lowered on his soft lips, he wanted to kiss him. he wanted to feel the electricity. he wanted to finally feel loved. but he couldn't and he wouldn't. mike loves eleven and eleven loves mike. he is not allowed to like boys, or is he? the girl that asked will to dance, for the whole fucking song, he imagined him and mike dancing instead of that girl. he almost comes up to mike but he freezes. mike is **kissing** eleven. he feels dizzy, he wants to throw up. his heart broke.

•two•

the second time it happened was when he was 14, march 22nd — his birthday. he invited all of his friends to castle byers because the weather was nice. max and eleven suggested truth or dare. a stupid teenager game. he picked truth and he immediately regretted it. "do you like boys?" max asked him. he hesitated for a second but he said yes. his friends smiled at him and told him that they are so, so proud of him. that it doesn't change anything. that's okay. he is allowed to like boys. but this one boy he likes – didn't like him. the boy, mike, was looking at his girlfriend with fondness in his eyes, it hurt. it hurt like hell to see them like that. but he didn't say anything. his heart was just breaking, silently. and his chest was aching with love and sadness.

•three•

will was confused. one day mike is holding el's hand and the other they end up in his bedroom. mike is kissing down will's neck. he left one or maybe two love bites. their kiss is sloppy and the only thing you could hear are wet noises of their lips smashing and heavy breathing. will feels like flying. he felt the electricity he wanted for such a long time. mike put his hands under will's shirt and traced his fingers all over his chest. will didn't know how did that happen, just a minute ago he was pinned to the wall and now mike was on top of him, undressed and with his three fingers in will's hole, stretching. will was moaning like crazy and mike thought that it was the best sound he has ever heard. in just a few moments the room was filled with noises of skin slapping on skin. when they woke up the next day, mike looked scared. "i'm sorry. we shouldn't have done that." mike said while zipping up his pants. tears in will's eyes threatened to spill. "i-i... will it's not that i regret it. it's just... i love el, okay? we have been together for a couple of years now and it's not fair, i can't do this to her–," will interrupted him. "no, no, it's okay, it was my fault, i shouldn't have agreed to this. i shouldn't have give you a consent. i'm so sorry, mike. let's just forget about it." but inside, will was heartbroken, again. when will dressed, he didn't say goodbye to mike. he just left, with tears on his cheeks and shaking hands. he wanted it to end.

•four•

it was almost five in the morning. he sneaked out of his room, left the note on the kitchen table and went out. he took his bike and drove to the quarry. this place was holding so many memories. they found "his" dead body in there. but now, it's actually going to be his body. will broke down, he was hyperventilating, the tears couldn't stop spilling out of his eyes. he was standing on the edge of the cliff. he could see the sun rising up slowly. he jumped. he felt free. it has ended.

"mom, jonathan or whoever reads this,

thank you so much for everything, for putting up with me, for being there. i can't handle it anymore. i'm so tired of this, so i decided to end all of this. i don't want a second funeral. don't try to find my body. tell mike that it's not his fault. tell him i love him.

yours, will"

joyce was crying. jonathan tried to comfort her but failed. he also was crying. he couldn't believe that his little brother did that. jim hugged joyce and kissed her head. jonathan joined them in their group hug.

mike was screaming. he knew, he knew that it was all his fault. if only he could go back in time and tell will that he loves him. his heart broke, just like everybody's.


End file.
